This invention relates to the mounting of a body to a support in a selected one of two angularly displaced orientations and, more particularly, to an improved structure for effecting this function, which structure is readily adapted to be made by a side ejection molding process.
The present invention finds particular utility in the molding of an electrical connector receptacle body which is selectively mountable in two angularly displaced orientations about a longitudinal axis through the connector receptacle body. Such a connector is used in certain applications where it can be selectively mounted either as a card edge connector or a panel mount connector. The connector typically includes a pair of mounting ears which extend from opposite ends of the receptacle body along its longitudinal axis. Mounting of the connector receptacle body is commonly effected by using threaded fasteners which extend through appropriately formed and directed holes in the mounting ears. In the past, when the connector receptacle was designed to be selectively utilizable in two different angularly displaced orientations about its longitudinal axis, this required that holes be drilled through the mounting ears in two different directions. This is disadvantageous in that additional manufacturing steps are required after the connector receptacle itself is made.
Since the connector receptacle body, along with the mounting ears, is typically molded as a unitary plastic piece, it would be desirable to be able to form two angularly displaced fastener channels through the mounting ears as part of the molding step. However, it has heretofore not been possible, with a simple side ejection mold, to form two such angularly displaced channels through a body. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide mounting structure of the type described which may be manufactured by side ejection molding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mold for forming such structure.